Elements of Disorder? (Postponed)
by KumaraFrost666
Summary: Grey Storm is a young Stallion who has just moved into PonyVille. With a new house/workshop he continues to make and sell, hoping he will be able to make enough money for his younger brother to move in with him. Though all of his wishes are put on halt when a wanted poster is put out with his name on it! He now has to figure out why and soon, hopefully with the help of the main 6.


I sat on the train seat looking out the window and watching the world go by. I looked up at my luggage and sighed, _Moving once more..._

"Sir would you like something to drink or a snack." I looked over and smiled.

"Yes actually I would love a hay with oats shake." The mare smiled and gave me what I asked for, quickly I pulled out a couple of bits from my bag and gave them to her. "Thank you, by the way when are we getting to Ponyvill?" The mare smiled and looked down at her watch.

"We will arrive in about 10 or so minuets." With that she put her watch away and continued down the isle. I followed her until she dispersed into the next car. I looked back out the window and almost screamed, right out side the window I could see Ponyvill coming over the horizon. I tapped my hoofs on the ground in excitement and jumped off my seat pulling my suitcases off of the carrier above me.

* _Announcement* Everypony please listen, we will be arriving in Ponyvill in about 5 minutes. Please be ready for when we stop because we will only be stationed for 8 minutes._

Everypony around me started to shuffle and move, getting their luggage off of the carrier as well. I looked at all the faces around me they all seemed rather normal ponies, I gave them soft glances but when their eyes fell on me it was like I became a exhibit at a museum. I frowned and blushed shifting my weight. _I hope they get used to me, I don't want to have to move again._

The train began to slow down and the whistle blew loudly. Quickly I moved into the isle and headed for the door, once it slid open I hopped off the train and moved out of the way for the rest of the ponies. I sighed and turned to the town, walking past the train hub building I found myself walking into a busy street. With a quick look around I noticed a lot of merchant carts were stationed and selling a variety of things, from quills to paint, cupcakes to apples. It was quite a lovely town everypony seemed so happy.

"Hey yall, come on, come get you Sweet Apple acres apples!" My ears twitched to the familiar sound of a sweet country accent, quickly my hoofs carried me in the direction that the voice came from, I ended up at an apple stand where a mare with a long blonde mane was pulled into a loose ponytail and her messy bangs were some what tamed under her brown cowmare hat. Her coat was a soft orange, three freckles were covering her cheeks on either side of her face and her eyes were a nice bright green. I smiled at her and she smiled right back at me, I took notice quickly that her cutie mark was 3 red apples the same as the ones she was selling. Next to her sat a small filly, her coat was a pale yellow and her mane was on the line between red and pink. In her mane rested a big pink bow, her eyes were a sweet orange and she seemed...annoyed.

"I don't understan' why I hav'ta stay with you today." The older mare snapped her head at the filly and glared.

"Because Big Mac' a nd Granny Smith don't want you gettin in tha way of their work." The filly huffed and stood up.

"Ya but why can't I jus spen time wit' Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo?" The mare sighed and frowned.

"Because they are busy... Oh I'm sorry sir, how long hav' ya been standin thar." I shook my head and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry I know how young ponies can be, I have a little brother of my own." She sighed and gave me a look of understanding.

"Ya I hear ya, they tuff work." I nodded my head and smiled at the filly still pouting on the ground, she looked at me and her eyes went wide with shock. "So ya wanna buy an apple or two?" I nodded my head and pulled out my bit bag.

"How much for three?" She smiled.

"3 bits sir." I nodded and took three bits out of my bag and set them in her bag. The young filly gave me a bag of apple and I put them in my saddle bag. The filly looked up at her sister and tugged on her apron. The mare looked down and nudged her in the side, then looked back up at me. "Names Apple Jack and this here is my little sister Apple Bloom so you know, what's yers cus I don't think I've seen you aroun' here befur." I smiled at Apple Jack and did a little curtsy.

"Name is Grey Storm, you haven't seen me around town before because I have just arrived here in PonyVill." Her face lit up.

"So you stayin'?" Once more her sister yanked at her apron getting her full attention. "One moment Grey Storm." She leaned down to her sister and spat. "What?" Apple Bloom was in clear distress as she mumbled words into her sister's her and pointed at me, or to be exact, my body. Apple Jack's eyes followed her sister's hoof and she almost fell over. "What the!"

I frowned and sighed, pulling out a cloak from my back I placed on my back and covered my _Strange_ body.

"I'm sorry, I'll just be on my way now." Apple Jack didn't say anything she just sat there and continued to stare at me. Turning around I pulled a sheet up paper out of my saddle back and read it over quickly.

 _189 west Banter Ave, PonyVill ~Golden_

The note was the address of my new house, and to be honest I couldn't wait to see it. I quickly moved past the ponies around me and paid no attention to were I was walking as my eyes were focused on a map, this was a big mistake. I ended up walking into somepony, and knocked them over. Once I heard their body hit the ground my eyes left the map and I almost had a heart attack. On the ground still stunned by the sudden fact that she was on the ground laid a purple unicorn, I mean all of her is purple. Her coat was a soft lavender and her mane was mostly what looked like a indigo or a dark purple, and there was one pink and one violet coloured strip in it, the same with her tail. In fact even her eyes were a shade of purple.

"Oh my Celestia I am so sorry." I quickly helped the mare up. She used a quick spell and the dirt disappeared from her coat.

"Don't worry about it, I've done the same many times." I gave her a weak smile, she only blinked at me. "Wait, are you knew here?" I nodded my head and a large smile crossed her face. "Well then, welcome to PonyVill! The name is Twilight Sparkle, if you ever have any questions just come to the library." I smiled.

"It is very nice to meet you Ms. Twilight Sparkle." She nodded her head and was about to turn and walk away when she halted and snapped her head back at me.

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name." I blushed and flexed my wings under my cloak.

"Sorry, again... well my name is Grey Storm." She smiled and gave me a nod.

"Well once again welcome to PonyVill, Grey Storm." I smiled and watched her walk away, she was about to go into a store when a pink pony stopped her. Her hair was as curly as cotton candy and a dark pink, her coat was a light pink and her eyes were a bright blue. Twilight motion towards me and the pink pony followed it to look at me, I had never seen such a wide smile. Said pony seemed to teleport because I didn't have time to react before the mare was standing right in front of me.

"HI THERE!" My ears flattened against my head and I crouched a little startled by her loud voice. "My name is Pinkie Pie and you're new here right? Because if you weren't new I would know your name because I know everyponies name in PonyVill, I kind of pride myself on that fact, sooooo what is your name?!" I stepped back and felt my knees start shaking.

"Whoa...well um, it's very nice to meet you Ms. Pie." She frowned when I refered to her as Ms. Pie.

"Ms. Pie is my mom, call me Pinkie!" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Of course...so um do um know which way to West Banter ave?" Pinkie blinked at me and then took a sharp intake of breath, and with that she bolted off and left behind a cloud of dust. "Ummmmmm..." I shook my head and started to walk forward again. "I'm starting to regret moving here...everypony seems crazy." I continued to trot down the road until I was stopped by snarky voice yelling something at me.

"Hey you in the cloak!" I turned my head in the direction of the voice and frowned, it was a young filly about the same age of Apple Bloom, her coat was light pink and her mane was a mix of a light blue and white, on top of her head sat a tiara and her cutie mark was the same. "You are a walking fashion disaster so why don't you do a favour for the world and stay inside your little hobbit hole!" After she had finish her rude statement, a grey filly next to her started laughing, her mane was a light silvery-grey and was braided. She wore a pair of light blue glasses and a matching pearl necklace.

"Yeah you weirdo!" I frowned and shook my head, I looked forward and continued to trot. The two continued to yell rude comments at me but I just wrote them off and continued moving forward.

* * *

Soon the sun began to lower, and still I have not arrived at my new home. _Oh this is hopeless._ Sighing I sat down and rested my legs. I looked at my luggage then flexed my wings once more.

"This would be so much easier if I flew, but at last I can't." Sighing I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes.

"Why can't you fly, you are a pegasus aren't you?" I looked up when I heard a rather upbeat and raspy voice, a blue mare pegasus was hovering above me, her mane was messy and rainbow coloured, her eyes were a magenta and she sported a rainbow lightning bolt cutie mark.

"Ah yes, that I am, I just...can't." The mare gave me a look and then descended to the ground standing in front of me. She moved close and poked my metal goggles that rested on my head.

"And why is that?" I looked up at her and then sighed.

"It's just ponies get wierded out by my wings..." The rainbow pony tilted her head and kicked at the dirt under her hoofs.

"Well I wont, so go on and fly." Slowly I got up on my hoofs and detached my cloak letting it fall to the ground. Slowly I looked up at the mare and saw she wore a big bright smile. "Go on." Closing my eyes I relaxed my wings and unfolded them, I listened as the smooth metal in my wings shifted and opened up, taking in a deep breath I flapped my wings and took to the air. Below me I heard the mare gasp and I opened my eyes so I could see her face. She had a big smile and she was dancing in place, with swift movements she took to the air and hoovered in front of me.

"Umm..."

"Those are the coolest wings I've ever seen!" I blushes and looked away from her.

"You're the first one to say that to me..." She gasped and moved even closer to me than she was before.

"What!? Really, why?" I looked down at the ground and frowned.

"Well you know they're different, and it's not just my wings... it's my entire body." The mare circled me and looked me over.

"Your even cooler than I thought! By the way name's Rainbow Dash the fastest flying pony in all of equestria!" I smiled and chuckled.

"You're quite the lively one aren't you." Dash smiled at me and then seemed to snap to a realization.

"Wait, you need to get somewhere don't you?" I nodded my head and handed her the note that my address was written on.

"Here ya go." She read it quickly and then smiled.

"Yeah I know were that is, come on follow me." With that she gave me back my note and then turned around, I quickly dropped down and picked up my luggage before I followed her to my new house. We flew at a rather quick pace and to be honest I was glade we did, for if we went any slower we might have not made it back before the sun completely set.

* * *

We landed in front of a old mechanical looking house, it look abandoned to say the least, but it would do. Rainbow looked back at me and smirked.  
"You're gonna live here?" I nodded my head and trotted forward, I looked over the large metal gate that surrounded the building, parts were rusting and even pieces had started to fall off. Slowly I pushed open the gate which made a loud eerie creek ring in the air. "Well, that wasn't creepy." Rainbow commented with sarcasm.

I trotted forward to the front door and noticed almost instantly that this house was special. With a quick once over of the wooden door and I was amazed, the door showcased a beautiful piece, a brass casted wolf with a ring in it's mouth, it was used for knocking. _But I thought they stopped making these almost one hundred years ago...this house, how old is it?_ Slowly I used my hoof to push open the door, looking into the house I noticed that it was very dark.

"Amazing..." Rainbow came up behind me and went ahead into the house.

"What's so amazing about an old house like this?" I shook my head and pulled an oil lantern out of my suit case and lit it with ease, moving over to a plat form I set it down and looked around the room. It looked to be a store like area, there was a counter with an old bits-register, there were also multiple showcases around the room.

"Looks like this used to be a store of some sorts." I wandered further into the building and heard Rainbow following close behind. We trotted into the back which revealed to be a lounge like place, there was a large fireplace and two large couches position to face the fire, the walls on either side of the pit where covered in books on all sorts of subjects. I looked to me left and there was a set of winding stairs, quickly I galloped over to the bottom of the stairs and looked back at Rainbow who was right behind me. _Weird._

"This house, is like...haunted." I chuckled once more.

"You're just a little scared." Rainbow dash zoomed in front of me and glared.

"Me, scared psh, as if." I smirked and moved past her.

"Well then maybe you should tell your legs to stop shaking." Rainbow looked down at her legs and blushed, quickly she landed on the ground and followed me on hoof. We trotted up the winding staircase, and when we reached the top I swear I heard Rainbow Dash fall on her plot. Before us stood a large bed and a bunch of machines to the side, gears and parts scattered the floor and there was suits of armour on either side of the wall next to the bed. "It's beautiful..." I stared in awe of the room.

"Your idea of beautiful must be different from mine because all I'm seeing here is a creepy old house." I laughed once more, turning I faced Rainbow and gave her a smiled.

"Quite Rainbow, though I must say you are quiet the entertainment." Rainbow puffed out her chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing Rainbow dear... just don't forget when ever it may seem dark, there is always a light at the other end." Rainbow gave me a weird look and rolled her eyes.

"Well I got to get going, if you have some free time tomorrow you should come stop by I'll be at Sugar Cube Corner." I nodded my head and watched as Rainbow Dash left.

"Sugar Cube Corner... sounds interesting." Slowly I trotted over to my bed and looked it over, _quite the dusty one...when I think about it this whole house is dusty...maybe I should wait for sleep and clean instead, yes that is what I will do._


End file.
